


Constellation of Drabbles

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Couch Cuddles, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Edging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sex Toys, Vibrators, pride and prejudice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Various characters/pairings*</p><p>Collection of drabbles of less than 1000 words, with various pairings and ratings.</p><p>Please check title and opening notes to see which tags pertain to which drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TavDave - nsfw

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble is Tavros/Dave, nsfw, edging (orgasm control). Please enjoy!

**Drabble 01 - Tavros/Dave**

\---

Dave’s back arched off the bed, nails digging into the headboard as a way to keep control of himself, and tried to spread his legs more, but Tavros gently patted his side, running his tongue up his inner thigh from behind his knee to where it met the soft skin of his ass.

“Hmmm–”

Dave moaned, gritting his teeth and panting hard when he felt his lover’s mouth press gently against his balls, sliding higher until his lips were touching the base of his erection, inches away from the vibrating egg that was strapped around it; he felt his tongue ran across the vein, sucking on it, and Dave let out a choked sob, toes curling at the onslaught of pleasure.

The vibrator was relentless, set on minimum but still able to make Dave see stars, and with the aid of his tongue Tavros had Dave completely putty in his arms.

“Ahhh… Tav… _hnn_ –” Dave had lost count of how long they had been going at it. The hot tongue lapping at his pre-cum, the hands massaging the tension away from his muscles, Tavros’ soft encouraging words that kept pushing him on, like liquid fire caressing his skin –everything sent him closer to the edge.

The pleasure was washing over him, making his skin tingle, and he pushed his hips up to meet Tavros’ patient tongue, legs parting to demand more, sobbing when a finger was rubbed delicately over his taint, coaxing him further on–

“Ah!”

Tavros had gotten better at reading him and his responses, because he abruptly stopped, his mouth moving away from his cock, and the teasing, soft touches on his body turned into a gentle, relaxing massage.

Dave deflated, feeling the edge roll back and away from him, pleasure receding to bearable levels, never fading but not enough to make him come. He groaned, panting hard, abandoned on the bed as Tavros continued to caress him, holding him close and kissing a path on his stomach and legs until he was sure Dave had relaxed enough, muscles no more tense.

Then, as if the switch had been flicked on again, his tongue returned to lap circles on the hot skin of Dave’s thighs, nibbling and sucking hickeys where he knew he would be the only one allowed to look.

“Ah…” Dave threw his head back, pleading Tavros to hurry back to his cock, desperate for more of his loving attentions, but the troll shook his head slightly, mindful of his huge horns, and chuckled, knowing better than to do what Dave wanted him to.

This wasn’t the first time he had coaxed Dave up to his orgasm only to deny it right before he could get there, teasing him and bringing him higher and higher, receding when he felt the signs of climax, when Dave’s mind blanked out in pleasure… and then he would gently tug him back down, showering his body with loving attention until Dave was back with him, trembling and shaking and pleading for him to touch him again.

He’d lost count of how many times he’d seen the beauty of Dave’s face twisting in pleasure, his body shaking and his lips mouthing Tavros’ name, silently pleading him to let him come, but it was an addicting, hot sight that he wanted to see again.

“T–Tav…”

Tavros shushed him softly, kissing the expanse of skin at his disposal before returning his fingers to circle Dave’s entrance, teasing it and brushing his fingertips across it, feeling the way Dave flinched and tried to pull closer, muscles twitching under his hold.

“Once more, Dave,” he told his lover, reassuring him as he caressed the hard cock in front of him with his free hand, thumb sliding across his tip, smearing the clear pre-cum around and leaning forwards just enough to trace the slit with his tongue. “Is it, ok? Once more?”

Dave whined loudly, his body tensing up as he tried to get free from the silk ropes tying him down, then called out for him, breathless and desperate, already oversensitive and burning for his touch, and yet still craving for more.

He watched, lazily kissing the underside of his cock, as Dave collected himself, gasping and sucking in air, then smiled brightly when his lover nodded, opening his eyes to gaze down at him, licking his lips.

It was hard to think when the vibrator was still working on him, and Tavros looked so enticing between his spread legs.

“Y–yes,” he finally murmured, his head falling back on the mattress when Tavros instantly sucked on his cock’s head, fingers playing with his ass, kneading and massaging it. “G-god please _yes_ –”

“Yes, you can call me, that,” was the reply from Tavros as he turned up the setting of the vibrating egg.

Dave lost his ability to talk after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Sol/John sfw! :3


	2. SolJohn - sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second drabble is Sollux/John, sfw, established relationship, silliness. ^^ Enjoy this one too!

**Drabble 02 - Sollux/John**

If there was something john hated over anything else, it was being ignored.

Well, ok, maybe it wasn’t exactly the first place, since on the spot he could think at least three other things he hated more –Betty Crocker, for example, and Dave’s shitty raps, and peanuts. But the fact remained that being ignored was still on the list of top five things he hated. Didn’t matter it wasn’t the first. Not the point.

John hated being ignored, which was why he was standing in front of Sollux’s respiteblock’s door, a sharpie in one hand and a carton and paper hand-made microphone in his other and his best disguise on.

He caressed the plastic-feeling moustache, trying to assume his best ‘thoughtful look’, and pushed the door open without much ado.

“Good morning,” he spoke in a normal, even tone, trying to force his voice into a low, more adult tone. “Today, dear watchers, we’re going to discover the natural habitat of one of the rarest exemplars of the local fauna –the Sollux Captorius”.

His throat felt raspy, so he took his sweet time clearing it before stepping further inside the room, assuming an even more professional look for his invisible onlookers.

“The den of the Sollux Captorius is a small, confined place, but it still has all the comforts the Sollux needs to live his life,” still caressing his moustache, John glanced around.

The room’s air was stuffy, and mostly dark, and he could hear the buzzing sounds of Sollux’s bees from somewhere in the shadows. Thankfully, they were on the farthest corner from the door, so he didn’t have to fear getting stung.

“As you can see, the place reflects the owner’s state of mind –dark and solitary, and definitely smells bad”.

The sound of a chair’s wheels, then a gruff voice echoed from somewhere ahead. “What the fuck are you thaying, John”.

“And here we have it, the infamous Sollux Captorius,” giving his voice an excited tone, John stepped forwards, avoiding the traps scattered on the floor –various grub-games, stacks of sticky magazines, half of Sollux’s computer parts and plastic wrappings and empty cans– to finally reach his destination of choice, Sollux’s desk. “Untidy and ruffled, the Sollux seems unprepared for our visit, but not much reactive to it, signifying his job has robbed him of what little remains of his brains”.

With Sollux sitting on it, looking disgruntled, partly offended, but mostly curious. So, basically Sollux’s normal look.

“ _John–_ ”

“The Sollux Captorius is infamous for remaining in his den for long periods of time, almost insensitive to his own need to fulfil other important biological imperatives, such as,” John took a sniff, “cleaning and feeding”.

“John, you athh, I’m working here, do you mind–”

“Not to mention his total disinterest in the wellbeing of other creatures that he shares the residential habitat with, such as his chosen mate,” John offered Sollux a glare, “or friends”.

Sollux rubbed the base of his nose, pushing his glasses up on his forehead and looking around, blinking owlishly and trying to locate a working clock.

“Thurely it ithn’t all that much thince–” he had to pause and actually look twice, because lo and behold –he’d been coped up into his den for a grand total of ten hours.

Well shit.

“When realising that his useless hacking job has sucked away enough of his time, the Sollux is tempted to spiral into a shitty state of blue depression,” John continued, blunt and to the point, but still with the same professional aura from the start. “Fortunately, these times call not only for his pale quadrantmate, who leaves behind enough sustenance to last a while, including nice messages in the voicemail, despite the Sollux never checking it,” Sollux snorted, rolling his eyes, “but also his mate, who is prepared to fight against the worst possible coding in order to court the Sollux out of his den”.

Sollux’s lips twitched upwards in a grin. “Wath that an invitation, Mr Documentary Man?”

“I’m the anchor-man!” John protested, breaking character for a second before clearing his throat again, fingers rubbing the side of his moustache once again. “The Sollux, once broken out of his workaholic attitude, is open to possibilities that range from food to socialization, which will bring us to the next point –the Sollux Captorius’ food selection, which varies depending whether he is coped up in his den, or is free to wander and hunt his own prey”.

Sollux snorted, covering his mouth with one hand, then sniffed at himself, wrinkling his nose. “Well, thhit,” he muttered.

He’d spent the last ten hours coding on his computer, with dim but quite strong desk lights directed at his head, nothing to eat and barely enough to drink. He was sweaty, cramped and hungry, and all those feelings rushed at him all at once.

“I guethh I could wander out and get onto the feeding and cleaning,” he conceded.

“With this heartfelt confession, we might even be able to watch the Sollux Captorius as it leaves its den! It is a revolutionary scoop, the likes of which nobody has seen for ages!” John bounced up and down, smiling at Sollux.

“Well, I think I know which one I want to do firtht,” Sollux continued, and without allowing John any time to react, he grabbed him and hoisted him above his shoulder, much like a sack of potatoes, ignoring his squeak. “Thower, it ith”.

John’s moustache fell on the floor of Sollux’s respiteblock, but John was too busy smirking to pay much attention. “And now,” he proclaimed, “A word from our sponsor. Tune back in ten for the next documentary –the mating habits of the Sollux Captorius!”

Snickering despite himself, Sollux wobbled out of the door. “Only if you lothe the microphone,” he warned his lover.

The microphone found its new home in a corner of the corridor, next to John’s smelly gym shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Karkat/Rose, sfw.


	3. RoseKat - sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third drabble is Karkat/Rose, movie watching and cuddles.

**Drabble 03 - RoseKat**

 

The lights were still on when Karkat knocked on the door of Rose’s room, fidgeting slightly until it slid open, revealing the pleased, relaxed face of the human.

Karkat straightened his back, hiding his fidgeting, but he knew he’d failed when Rose’s lips twitched up in a teasing smirk, perfectly manicured hands reaching out to brush against his arm.

He was wearing one of Rose’s gifts, a soft and warm sweater with cats all over it; despite what the others thought about it, and Kanaya’s mutterings under her breath when she thought he wasn’t listening, he liked it, and wearing it for one of his movie dates with Rose was a way to show her that he didn’t care what the rest of the meteor thought of it.

He liked it, and anyone else could platonically go fuck themselves. Yes.

Tilting her head to the side, Rose moved to let him in. “Right on time, as usual,” she said, her hand lingering on his arm as the troll entered her room.

“I don’t think you’d ever expect me to be late,” he replied, offering her a smirk as she closed the door behind her back.

“No, of course not. You are one punctual suitor,” she winked, lips curving in a smile, and Karkat felt his bloodpusher flutter in his chest when she leaned towards him, pressing a soft, sweet kiss on the side of his mouth. “That is something I like”.

He turned his head, self-conscious and even more flustered, and looked over to the television set.

The couch looked inviting, covered with all the soft, hand-made creations of Rose, mostly in black and purple with some red and grey scattered here and there, things she’d done specifically for him. The coffee table was full with snacks and drinks for them to enjoy, and everything looked ready for their weekly movie dates.

“What is it this time?” he asked, shrugging his shoes off and placing them on the side of the door.

“It is one you might enjoy,” Rose replied, pushing past him to get to the couch first, settling down with her legs curled underneath her and looking at him with an expecting gaze. “It is the 1940 human version, followed by the troll one you said you wanted to watch again. Later on, I have prepared something more modern”.

Karkat smiled a bit more easily this time, and sat down at her side, snuggling into the warm wool and cotton, feeling it tickle his nose. Rose had no qualms and pressed herself against him, the teasing smile still on her face as she flicked the lights off and held the remote to Karkat.

For a moment, the troll forgot all about the movie, as Rose was warm against him and her skin smelled of something citrusy, and the combination of that and her closeness was intoxicating. Having her so close made him happy.

Rose chuckled, leaning on him and looking at the grey screen of the television, and smiled to herself. “Well, I’d say that this movie is incredibly interesting so far,” she reached out with her free hand, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and holding it between the two of them as she took a handful to eat. “The actors are quite good”.

Snapping out of his trance, Karkat hastily pressed the ‘on’ button on the remote, then ‘play’, and watched the screen flicker with light as the movie started, the colours slightly faded and the words ‘Pride and Prejudice’ appearing right in the middle.

It was obviously really old, but it had the kind of old feeling that he liked, and at his side, he felt Rose breathe softly, so he slowly stretched one arm around her shoulders to hold her close, tugging a blanket on top of them.

“My, what a daring move,” Rose was smiling, but her cheeks were red in the pale light coming from the television, and Karkat felt a pleased purr make its way up his throat.

It was easy to fall into their comfortable routine after that, enjoying each other’s presence and watching the movie, commenting softly to one another about all the inaccuracies related to the transposition from book to movie and the skills of the actors involved.

Rose offered Karkat some popcorn, holding them in front of his mouth until he opened it and let her feed him, cheeks burning red, and to retaliate he held out a glass of juice for her to sip, watching a drop roll down her chin as she swallowed.

“This is no place to be such a gentletroll all the time,” she chided him when he looked away, and wiped her thumb over her chin, pressing it against Karkat’s lips.

Karkat licked it clean, eyes momentarily straying from the movie to her face, then leaned down, almost too flustered to find her lips with his own for a brief kiss.

Eventually, he succeeded, much to his satisfaction.

He heard Rose chuckle when he shifted away, eyes catching an important scene on the screen, and felt quite pleased with himself, especially when her hand found his own under the blanket, warm and soft in his grip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is BroDave pale.


	4. BroDave (pale) - sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sfw BroDave attempting a pale relationship post game.

**Drabble 04 - BroDave (pale)**

They came out of it alive.

Resurfaced from the game as winners, and their gift had been a changed world, a chance to keep going with their lives but all settled neatly in the same pocked of universe –trolls and humans, together.

Things had changed, but they hadn’t gone through terrifying games and growing up into teenagers while moving across universes to let something small like merged societies bother them.

Dave had settled back in his apartment in Texas with his Bro, and for a long while, they had danced around each other, unsettled and feeling like they were in the wrong skin.

Bro had been dead for a long time in Dave’s perspective, and having to reconcile the present with the past was hard, but falling back into old relationship had been surprisingly easy, and the deeper implications of their care broadened thanks to Dave’s newfound knowledge about trolls.

They looked out for each other, and Bro had always had a penchant for listening to Dave whenever he needed to so now that he’d learned a bit more, it just felt like the next obvious step would be to do the same for his other brother.

“Dave, I assure you, I think it is quite the good idea,” Kanaya leaned forwards, gently touching his hand with hers. “He is your guardian, yes, but this falls perfectly under the conditions expressed by the pale quadrant”.

Dave glanced up at the older man quietly waiting on the other side of the room, tall an awkward and avoiding eye contact.

“Please believe me, you have no reason to worry,” Kanaya squeezes his hand, smiling softly. “He cares for you, and you were right in contacting me about it”.

“It’s just… we weren’t quite sure it could work as that, that’s all,” he muttered, rubbing his face with one hand. “We’re not the best models for the typical, perfect moirallegiance”.

Kanaya’s smile did not waver. “I wouldn’t use Karkat’s romcoms as the correct example you want to set,” she answered, smirking indulgently. “Besides, you are human. Your relationship with your parental figure already differs from the norm, but that doesn’t mean it’s not going to be fine”.

Dave had to admit she had a point. “You’ve gotten good at chatting up the family,” he muttered, reluctantly smiling as she’d managed to reassure him.

Kanaya winked, playful. “I have had a lot of practice with your beloved sister”.

She left, after answering a few more questions and reassuring Dave –in the end, pale really wasn’t much different from the way he and Bro had been behaving before the game, and even after. It was honestly reassuring.

Bro was waiting him on the sofa, more relaxed now that they had been left alone, and welcomed Dave with a subtle glance his way. When Dave acquiesced, sitting down at his side, he tugged him closer, smashing the younger teen against his side and ruffling his hair.

“No shades rule, bro,” he stated, cool and smooth, then took Dave’s shades off, tucking them safely into his sylladex, and waited for Dave to do the same with his own.

Fingers brushing against Bro’s skin as he slid the triangular shades off, Dave relaxed a bit, knowing that it took a lot of mutual trust to be able to let others this close.

Dave smiled up at him, making himself comfortable on the couch, then did what any good brother –or a palemate– would, and rapped a king-sized pack of Doritos out of his sylladex, offering it to Bro.

“We’re doing just fine,” he murmured, believing his own statement as Bro’s hands began carding through his hair, massaging his scalp as he flicked the TV on.

There was nothing interesting, but it didn’t matter –it was the simplicity of the situation that mattered, and the steady, firm presence of his brother against him, the way he didn’t retreat from him when Dave reached out with his free hand to tap rhythmically against his arm, accepting the touch.

Bro snorted softly, breathing slowly and savouring a handful of Doritos, “Never doubted it”.

For a long while, they simply remained sitting there, enjoying the quiet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is nsfw soldave


	5. SolDave - nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollux/Dave, nsfw, crossdressing, 69ing ^^

**Drabble 05 - Sollux/Dave**

 

Spread on the mattress, Dave looked up as Sollux stood above his head on the edge of the bed, pants down to his ankles.

The dress Dave was wearing was simple but provocative, black with white lace around his neck, a thin white thread on his sleeves and a pristine white apron tied up on the front. To complete the look, he had white socks with a small black bow at the top, that Sollux could see peeking from where the skirt was riding up Dave’s thighs.

The sight made Sollux’s mouth water; he shifted closer, his bulges slipping out of him, dripping genetic material down his legs.

“Like what you see?” Dave asked, smirking up at him. He tugged the skirt up a little more, the fabric rustling softly, teasing him with the promise of what was underneath.

“Fuck, yeth,” Sollux murmured, dizzy with want.

Dave arched up, offering him a heated look. “Should I please you, sir, with my… talents? I’ve been told that I’m skilled at… cleaning up…”

Sollux almost lost it then and there, and it showed with the way he hurried forwards, hovering above Dave’s head, his bulges squirming and wriggling in the air.

“I wouldn’t mind trying out your therviceth, yeth,” he replied, voice thick and husky.

Dave obediently opened his mouth, catching a stray drop of genetic material on his tongue before Sollux slid on his knees on top of him, offering his bulges to Dave’s mouth; the human’s lips wrapped around one of them, sucking it in while the other slid against his cheek, coating his skin with genetic material as Sollux moaned deep in his throat.

With slow, teasing licks, Dave coaxed the bulge deeper in his mouth, enveloping it in heat and lapping at its length with his tongue, dragging out more moans from the troll kneeling over him.

Sollux’s eyes fluttered close for a moment but he forced them back open, not wanting to miss the delicious sight of Dave spread under him.

He watched Dave’s hand come down to press between his legs above the skirt, clearly just as excited as Sollux himself was, massaging himself and letting out pleased moans as he continued running his tongue around his bulges, kissing and sucking them and swallowing around the tip, moving from one bulge to the other with languid strokes.

“You’re tho good, hnnn–” Sollux felt Dave moan around him, body arching slightly at the praise, writhing on the bed as he continued to please him, hot mouth earnestly sucking on him, pushing his tongue between his bulges to tease the sensitive skin connecting them. “You like doing thith, hmmm?”

He let Dave continue pleasing him for a long while, feeling the pleasure build up inside him until he couldn’t hold it anymore, and Dave’s muffled groans reached a desperate tone.

Then he flopped forwards, landing with his head on Dave’s lap, and nuzzled the clothed bulge of Dave’s erection with his nose and lips, feeling it twitch in response; Dave groaned loudly around his bulge, spurring him on.

“Hmmmmn–” Dave opened his mouth wider, allowing Sollux’s bulge to sloppily writhe and twist inside, his tongue flat and pressing against its side, both hands coming to rest on Sollux’s thighs to hold on as Sollux pushed his skirt up enough to reveal Dave’s cock, straining inside a pair of pasty white panties.

Slowly the troll slid the panties down, fingers dancing on the skin surrounding the erection’s base, teasing him with soft caresses that sent shivers down Dave’s back.

Dave would have pleaded Sollux to touch him more, but with a mouthful of alien tentabulge, he was having a hard time speaking so he simply encouraged him with a moan, thrusting his hips upwards.

Sollux chuckled, then finally took pity of Dave and caressed the hardened cock with his tongue from base to tip, lips surrounding the slit and pushing against it with his split tongue.

Dave cried out in pleasure, thighs curling up around Sollux’s head, trapping it there as he mouthed the bulges in front of his face, moaning loudly as he tried to concentrate on giving his lover the same pleasure he was receiving.

“Hnnn… hnn–”

Sollux had always been proud of his skills, working on Dave’s cock until he felt his lover shake and writhe underneath him, tasting pre-cum on his tongue.

“Good,” he murmured around Dave’s cock, reaching down with one hand to press the pad of his index against Dave’s taint, pushing slightly. “You’re tho hot Dave, tho gorgeouth…”

He felt Dave swallow around his bulges, his muscles contracting as he tried so hard to last longer, but it was to no avail –Dave climaxed hard, coming all over Sollux’s face, dizzy and shaking in pleasure.

Sollux was close, brought to the edge by Dave’s moans and his actions, so he moaned and humped down, thrusting gently into his mouth; when he felt one of Dave’s hands sneak past his bulges to caress the edge of his nook, he couldn’t hold it, and came with a grunt.

He slumped down on the side, massaging Dave’s thigh and looked down, smirking when he saw his face dripping with his genetic material.

Dave looked properly ravished, and Sollux licked his lips. He couldn’t wait until the human could go again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is again SolDave nsfw


	6. SolDave - nsfw, reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another SolDave drabble, this time dealing with exhibitionism kink :3

**Drabble 06 - Sollux/Dave**

 

“Thith ith a bad idea,” Sollux hissed, glancing around as Dave tugged him closer. “Why did I let mythelf get involved? Thit”.

Dave chuckled, caressing the curve of Sollux’s jaw and kissing him. “That’s ‘cause you’re a scaredy-bee”.

“Why not the back of a car?” he asked, glancing with purpose at the car Dave was leaning against, which belonged to his brother.

“Too cliché,” Dave replied, licking his lips. “Besides, Bro said no more stains on the seats, remember?”

Sollux stared at him in disbelief, then groaned and pushed Dave against the side of the car, rolling his eyes at the impossibility of the situation.

He didn’t really hate the idea of pailing Dave –if he did, they wouldn’t be there, together– and admittedly, he also did not hate the idea of pailing him in the middle of the day, in the parking lot of the local mall. Which probably said a lot about him, and about Dave.

But he did not fancy the idea of being seen. Being found out would be horribly embarrassing, not to mention the consequences.

So why was it so _hot_?

Dave smirked, clearly reading on his face what he thought about the whole situation, and tugged him closer, nibbling his earlobe and chuckling in amusement. “If you want we can keep our clothes on”.

 _That_ was a thing he _would_ mind, as seeing Dave naked and gasping was one of the few pleasures of his otherwise boring life, but there were limits to how much Sollux wanted others to see, and Dave’s body was one of the things he wouldn’t want to share.

He hissed, and kissed Dave to make him shut up, fingers slipping under his shirt to caress the skin underneath. Dave snickered and glanced around. The parking lot was almost empty, but there were a few trolls and humans walking around, and a guardian standing close to the entrance. None of them were close, but they were there, and there was always a chance some of them would wander their way. Dave groaned and tugged Sollux closer for another kiss, hands sneaking to grab his ass.

Sollux crashed against him, forcing him more against the car’s door.

Dave attached himself to his neck, nipping at it and thrusting up with his hips, aligning their groins together.

“Fu– horny, are you?” the troll groaned, looking down at his lover.

Dave sucked on his neck, and the troll felt the human’s erection pressed against his front; yes, he _was_. Not that Sollux couldn’t understand –he was into it too and they had barely started.

“I guethth there _ith_ thomething about–” Sollux cursed when Dave tugged him even closer, parting his legs to get more friction going. “Hnnn… about–”

“Fuckin’ outside,” Dave finished for him, voice breathy. “Just look at how we’re doing it, there’s people… ah… everywhere–”

Sollux cursed again, and shoved Dave against the car, thrusting his hips against him and giving them both some rough friction. “Hnnng–”

“… a-and someone might even… ah… come th-this way…”

Sollux closed his eyes, caressing Dave’s sides and kissing down his neck, nibbling his collarbone. “Fuck, _Dave_ –”

It was unfair how the idea of having sex out in the open could be this _hot_. His bulges were squirming inside his pants, wanting out, but there was nowhere to go, so they simply throbbed and curled around each other, pushing against Dave’s hard cock, far too many layers of clothing separating them.

He panted and grabbed Dave’s ass, groping it, and Dave moaned out, loud and unabashed, and Sollux hurriedly covered his mouth with one hand, eyes darting around to see if anybody had noticed, even if he didn’t stop his hurried, needy thrusting.

“Y-you know w…what’s even better?”

“Dave–”

“T-there might be…” Dave swallowed, forehead pressed against Sollux’s one, panting as his tongue darted out to lick at his lover’s lips, “there might… hnnn… even be… cameras… recording this–”

That did it –Sollux hid his face in Dave’s neck and came in his pants, trembling and biting down onto the offered skin until he was done, warm genetic material dripping down his legs.

“Th… thit,” he moaned, still holding Dave close. “Wow”.

“Wow indeed, you _dick_ ,” Dave groaned, wriggling into his hold and desperate for some friction. “Keep moving… hnnn–”

Trying to clear his mind, still shaking at how strong and sudden his orgasm had been, Sollux let one hand slide down to cup Dave’s still hard cock. “Thut it Dave, wouldn’t let you unthatithfied…”

Dave groaned, because Sollux’s hand was moving, and the troll was _kissing_ him, and…

… and someone unlocked the car next to his, noises of bags being shoved inside as the owner moved around, grumbling to himself. Dave felt the pleasure inside him spike at knowing someone was so close, and yet blind to what they were doing, and tried to be quiet, but…

He was so close, _so_ –

“Yes, yes, ye–hnnn–” Dave’s moans were swallowed by Sollux’s lips, almost too late and

And then he was coming, so hard that it left him breathless, abandoned heavily against his car, with Sollux pressed against him, and nothing mattered anymore but the heat and the pleasure.

…

When he got back to his hive, Sollux hacked into the security cameras to erase the footage. Of course, he kept a copy.


	7. DaveKat - nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is DaveKat, nsfw, exhibition kink.

**Drabble 07 - DaveKarkat**

 

Despite Dave’s reservations about taking the metro to go back home, due to their embarrassing amount of bags, the carriage they got on at the stop was mostly empty.

There was just an old lady on the opposite corner of the compartment and a guy swaying to the music in his earphones, and the two of them.

Karkat dumped all the bags in the seats surrounding his own, and Dave wriggled his way at his side, pressing against his shoulder with a smile before turning to look at the windows, staring at the emptiness as the metro started moving again.

“What stop?” Karkat asked tiredly, thinking that he wanted nothing more than get home and slump on his comfortable couch.

“Relax, it’ll be a while, this one does all the stops,” Dave replied, pointing at the list above their heads.

Karkat huffed, shuffling a bit on his seat. For a while, he tried to amuse himself watching the compartment, though there wasn’t much to distract him; the old woman was dozing off, cane held in hands, and the guy wore pants that Kanaya would have called ‘An Offense To Public Decorum’. Overall, boring.

His eyes strayed down to his lap, then to Dave’s legs where he stared at the rips in his jeans. He didn’t understand why human fashion would require ripped pants when good ones brought more comfort and protection, but he’d decided not to mess with things humans did wrong unless prompted, and he wasn’t like Kanaya. Fashion was not one of his strong points.

He had to admit though, Dave’s skin peeking from the rips of his pants was a nice sight. It looked smooth and inviting, and a stark contrast with the washed out blue of the jeans.

Karkat extended one arm, caressing the skin with the pads of his fingers, and Dave jumped slightly, startled out of his staring at the darkness, glancing at him with a raised eyebrow; the troll shrugged, tugging at the rips in the jeans, and Dave returned his attention outside, leaving his lover to his silly messing around.

With soft, feathery touches, Karkat continued caressing the small patches of skin, pushing past the threads of the jeans and slipping past them.

Dave swallowed. He could feel Karkat’s warm fingers tracing patterns on his leg, and it was having quite a strong reaction; he had thought to be too tired after a whole day of walking around and buying supplies, but he was quickly coming to terms with the harsh reality.

He fidgeted slightly, using the window as a mirror to check the compartment around them. They had stopped twice already, but nobody had gotten up or left in the meantime, which meant they were still alone with two people, though neither was looking at them.

Still, the fact that he could feel Karkat’s fingers caressing his thigh, and that anybody could come up at any time and misunderstand the situation for something… more… was making him hotter than expected.

“Karkat…” he murmured, feeling his cheeks growing hot. “I–”

Karkat chose that moment to find a smaller rip closer to his inner thigh, and his hand reached for that elusive spot.

“Hnn–”

Freezing instantly at the soft moan, Karkat looked up, meeting his matesprit’s red face and turning  darker shade of grey in response.

“Uh…” Karkat looked away, realising what he’d done, and Dave swallowed, his throat dry and embarrassed at the noise he made, even though he was still turned on despite that.

If anything, his own loud moan only made it hotter –they were lucky nobody heard.

“Heh,” Dave took a shaky breath, hyperaware of Karkat’s hand still on his inner thigh and the strong desire for it to move closer. “I regret choosing to wear my jeans today…” Karkat’s eyes darted to him, a flash of guilt on his face, and Dave hastily added, “cause it’s getting a bit compressed down here, if you get me”.

Karkat cleared his throat, embarrassed but pacified, then glanced at the old woman, still peacefully dozing, and at the other guy still turned the other way. Then, his hand slowly slid closer to the bulge in Dave’s pants, lips curving into a teasing smirk. “I think things are going to get even more uncomfortable ‘down there’, Dave”.

“Kar–hnnn…” Dave had been as far from protesting as a guy with a newfound exhibitionism kink could be, and he bit down on a finger to stop a moan from coming out. “Shit man,” he hissed, voice shaky. “Knew you were a tease, but you keep surprising me…”

The troll turned to look at him, fingers tracing the erection from above his jeans, acting casual but sporting a promising smirk. “That is nothing. I suggest you to wait until we get home to be surprised”.

Dave groaned deep in his throat, his hips jutting forwards to meet Karkat’s teasing caresses.

It would be a long trip home, indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is DadDave, nsfw, daddy kink.


End file.
